Cry
by Willow's Lie
Summary: Insanity wrecks the streets of amestris once the Elric brothers return. People start to go missing, wars begin, and hauntings are starting to show up, too! And who is falling in love with Miranda Curtis? EdWin AlOC; rated T to be safe... PLZ REVIEW!
1. Begining of story, End of Adventure

**OK, here's my story, post movie... And this chapters going to confuse you. This chapter is not only the begining, but the end, also... The entire story is told from Winry's POV, since she's telling the story. The rest of the chapters are sort of a flashback. I don't know how to explain it.**

Winry awoke to the sound of people talking. She blinked a couple of times. Where was she? Her vision cleared,

_A hospital room? _she thought. Her mind clicked.

"Devon! Where is he? I've gotta-" she completely freaked. Luckily, Ed was there to restrain her.

"Winry!" he said,"Devon is dead."

Winry fell back in her bed. "Dead?" she breathed."You-how-I-what?! What happened?"

"Well, Al and Miranda soon found out what happened and-"

"Wait, 'Al and Miranda'? They actually CAME?! Where-oh." Winry finally noticed the presence of her two friends. Al had a grin on his face and Miranda's arms were crossed.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Miranda accused, though she was smiling.

"Everything's done, Win." Al said.

Winry smiled. "Thanks, guys. It meant alot."

Ed shrugged his shoulders."Hey,"he said."We friends gotta be there when we need it, right?"

"Right!" Everyone else cheered.

"Unless some one calls me short..." Ed said.

"Or someone's abusing and animal," Al noted.

"Or I'm hitting someone with my wrench," Winry chortled.

"Or someone eats ice cream on a Sunday!" Miranda added.

There was a moment's silence... Then everyone burst out laughing.

"We really are insane, aren't we?" Winry sighed.

"Yeah," Miranda smiled. "We really are."

Winry looked up at all her friend's faces. She wondered how a group like them ever formed. Winry smiled. _I remember how this entire adventure started. _she thought. It goes a little something like this...


	2. Reunion

**Hey! OK, here's the beginning of the entire story, Told from Winry's POV! **

I remember the day the Elric Brothers Returned...

The rain poured down as I stared out my bedroom window. I was sad, and alone. Ever since Al and...Ed... left, I couldn't help but feel this depression. They left me. Forever. Granny and the Elrics were my only family, and now I'm all alone. Alphonse, he was like my younger brother, and Edward, oh gosh Ed, I don't understand why I don't hate you. I loved you and you left me. I don't feel angry, or hateful, I'm just sad.

I watched the rain fall. These emotions stirred in my stomach and came as tears in my eyes. "My family, where are you?"I whispered to myself as I silently cried.

Suddenly, the ground shook. It shook like crazy and felt like it was about to collapse! _A-an earthquake? _I thought. My mind clicked. Furiously, I stomped down the stairs and rushed outside. Flying through the moist grass as rain poured down on me, I found myself running closer and closer toward the center of the earthquake.

"Winry! Winry get back here!" Granny called behind me, but her voice never reached my ears.

"Ed! Al!" I called out. "Alphonse! EDWARD!!" I finally reached the center of the catastrophe. There was a large, well, crater that looked like some earth had fallen in, and it was glowing, sort of. I'd seen it all before. My mind raced.

"Ed? Al?" I peered over the edge. Someone coughed.

"Hey," a familiar voice said. "Could you help me up?" My eyes widened. _Edward, _I thought. I held out my hand, he grabbed it, and I carelessly helped the blond boy up.

"Me too, please," a younger voice said. As I helped the other boy up, Ed got to his feet.

"Well, Al," Edward Elric said,"I think we're in Risembool!"

"You are," I said. Looking up, I saw the emotions flash across their faces: Confusion, shock, relief, and happiness.

"Winry," Ed said.

"Edward," I said.

"It's been a wh-" he started, but I drew back my fist and punched him in the mouth, releasing all the anger, sadness, and depression that had been bottled up inside of me. Edward fell back to the ground from the surprise and power of the blow.

"Ow!" Ed cried.

"Brother!" Al said, but I hit him, too.

Ed looked up at me. "What the HELL was that for?!" he angrily demanded. I glared at the blond alchemist.

"You really love to stir up others emotions, don't you? You leave for another two years, indicating your never return, and then you come BACK? What is wrong with you?!"

Al obviously tried to make things better. "Winry I'm-"

"Oh, I know YOU'RE sorry, but what about this moron?" I practically shrieked.

"Wow, I thought you would be happy about our return, but I guess I was wrong," Ed snarled. There was a moment of silence. I felt the tears build up in my eyes. I fell to the ground and flung my arms around his neck. I knew Edward was blushing like crazy, and so was I.

"Are you kidding?" I murmured in his ear. "I've never been happier..."

** Woo Hoo! Two chapters in one day! Party!! Next chapter: Explanations!**


End file.
